Heretofore, fishhooks have been manufactured by automatic machines which take a specially prepared wire and shape it to form the point and barbed portions as well as the curved and shank portions in one stamping operation. After the fishhooks are formed, they are subsequently subjected to special hardening processes such as chrome plating and the like to form a durable fishhook.
However, it has been found that the shape of the commercially made fishhook is nt the most desirable shape for assuring that a fish coming into contact with the point of the hook is impaled by the fishhook.